The Future of the World (Sailesh's Scenarios)
The Start of Destruction Donald Trump Won the U.S Elections and He announced that refugees will be sent back. He also Spread Islam phobia amongst the People. Violent Attacks can be seen amongst people. He cuts Trade with China and told them that their Debt will not be Paid. Meanwhile, China is Booming on the World Stage. Their GDP has Surpassed that of the U.S.A and also Increased their military Spending. They also Strengthened ties with Russia, North Korea, Iran and Pakistan. They also managed to Settle their Differences with India by issuing a Formal Alliance. In a press Conference, Xi Jinping has Told,"The Future of China and India is that they should be United as Allies. Tensions Rise between the U.S and China as the U.S cut all ties with, Mainly Taiwan, Philippines, Indonesia and Vietnam is Directly against China and Formed an Alliance called Democratic Front. Japan, South Korea, Australia and New Zealand Supports The Democratic Front while Russia,India,Pakistan and Burma is Supporting China. India cut off the look East Policy with Japan and Vietnam. India starts to Mobilise Troops in West Bengal for an Attack on Bangladesh and asks China for help. Mongolia, not wishing to Be Obliterated By Russia and China, Sides with them. Russia has now Merged Belarus, Armenia, Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Latvia and Lithuania and Declares themselves the Eurasian Union with Putin as the Head. The Invasion of Crimea has Brought the World to Notice the Strength of Russia and They prepared themselves for World War 3. Eurasians Mobilised their Troops on the Crimean Peninsula. Tensions are at an all time High Between the Eurasians and Ukrainians. Mexicans Wanting California,Texas and Mexico City Held the Referendum. All the Three States said Yes to Join but the U.S deemed the Referendum Illegal. The Mexicans, With Support from Cuba, Puerto Rico, Colombia and Venezuela. All these Countries join and form an Alliance called The Anti-U.S Alliance and, with Support from these Countries Mobilised their Troops on the U.S-Mexican Border. Situations are Much worse in the Middle East. Iran, Syria, Jordan and Iraq Started a Massive Invasion plan of Israel while Giving the lands to Palestine and to Preserve Islam. The U.S also Vowed Aid to Israel as well as NATO, Japan, South Korea, Australia, New Zealand, The Democratic Front, etc. The Islamic Countries Formed an Alliance called the Islamic Alliance. China, Eurasian Union, Pakistan, India, North Korea, Mexico, Colombia and Venezuela all Pledge their Support to The Islamic Alliance. Was the World Going through World War 3? World War 3 |} The Start of the World war was when Many Countries started to feel Expansionist, Especially India, Who were under the Control of a Right-Wing Nationalist Narendra Modi, Had Started Plans for the Invasion of Bangladesh. Pakistan was Undergoing a Reformation Period. The Rebel Fought against the Government and Conducted a coup. the New Government was Pro-China and Pro-India while being Anti-U.S. they gave Support to the Indians in the Invasion of Bangladesh. Mexico, on the Other Hand had enough Manpower and Resources to Rival the U.S. They began a Blitzkrieg on the Texas Border. The American Forces Repelled them There but the Rebel group of Texas Began To Spread Propaganda about the Americans Being Merciless Animals. The Majority of the people Began to Rebel against the Government. The American Forces were Thrown at with Stones and others Things They Could Find. The Forces had to Retreat from Texas. The People welcomed Mexico as heroes and Texas became a part of Mexico. In South China Sea, China Began to Invade Taiwan. The U.S couldn't Intervene because they had a War on their Hands. Taiwan Couldn't get Help from Japan as they were being Attacked by Eurasian Forces from Sakhalin and South Korea were Being Invaded by North Korea.Australia and New Zealand managed to Give Some Help though it Wasn't Enough. In Israel, The Situation was Much Worse. all Palestinians were Slaughtered by the Israelis. Iran, Syria and Egypt Conducted a Massive Invasion Of Israel and Asked Saudi Arabia and Turkey For Help. Iran also said to the Saudis to Forget the Old Enmity and to Combine all Muslims as One.After a Slight Hesitation both the Countries agreed to help their Friends. They also got Support from Eurasia and India.Pakistan Also asked to in the alliance and they send in Troops to fight against them. In Ukraine, The Eurasian Union Declared war on Ukraine and Poland,U.K and Germany Declared war on Eurasian Union. The Eurasian Union's Swift attack saw them Controlling Half of Ukraine Including Kiev. They Launched the Tsar Bombas at Berlin, Frankfurt, Poznan, Warsaw and London. The Scandinavian Countries Fearing and Attack on their Soil, Combined together to form a New Country called Scandinavia. Category:Sailesh's Scenarios Category:World War III Category:USA Category:China Category:Russia